The Path of Destiny
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Fantasy AU. Marianne Vale has had her amethyst necklace for years but when it unlocks the door to a new world, she has no idea of the path of destiny laying in wait for her on the journey towards the one they call 'The Reaper'. Please R&R!
1. New Beginnings

**Summary: **Fantasy AU. Marianne Vale has had her amethyst necklace for years but when it unlocks the door to a new world, she has no idea of the path of destiny laying in wait for her on the journey towards the one they call 'The Reaper'. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Marianne Vale.

**A/N: **Okay, this is my idea for a novel, however, I am using SPN as a practice ground for it so I can play around with ideas, so I really need as much support as possible to make this my best work since I want to send the non-SPN version to a publisher when I've taken the SPN elements out of it.

I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Path of Destiny<strong>

**Chapter One: New Beginnings  
><strong>

A new house, a new town, a new life.

Marianne stood outside the old house, which she'd bought with her parent's inheritance, and admiring it's stone walls and large structure. It was a grey, cold morning in Enfield, Hartford County, Connecticut, and drizzle was just starting to fall from the darkening clouds above the town. Pulling her plum coat around her, Marianne brushed a hand through her dark hair and blinked her big blue eyes tiredly, stepping up the stony steps and through the large wooden doors, her black heels clicking on the wooden floor of the entrance hall. The ivory walls were lined with small paintings and sketches in old frames, while there were small tables and bureaus with vases of flowers and ornaments on them. The light streamed in through the windows but the day looked so uninviting that Marianne was tempted to just close the curtains and block out the light.

She headed into the first sitting room, looking at the light blue panelled walls and the light blue furniture, finding herself falling in love with it immediately. There was a large white marble fireplace, along with lots of old furniture in the room. The view from the window was overlooking the driveway where her black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sat, a car she'd had from being sixteen years old. The mist was gathering around the house and Marianne began to feel a little nervous and closed off from the outside of the grounds of her house. She was twenty-two, and had just buried both her parents after they'd died in a car accident. Her life was taking a downturn and she decided to settle and have some time to herself.

The skirt of her black long sleeved dress swished around her legs as she exited and walked into the kitchen, the terracotta and cream colour scheme making her wince a little. She'd considered decorating when she'd first seen it, but it was a good size, which is what she'd liked about it. The whole house was beautiful, way too big for her on her own, but when she married..._if_ she married...her husband would share the house with her. Then if they had children, there was plenty of room and space for them. She couldn't wait to check out the grounds. Large woodland sat behind the house which was hers, and her first job was to hire some staff. A couple of maids, and definitely a couple of gardeners.

She wondered what lay beyond the wall that surrounded the house itself, and she made a plan that day to make a trip through the large wooden gate and find out what was in the woods behind the house. Maybe she'd see some wildlife, perhaps some rare flowers or something. She'd go out if the rain stopped, but as it continued to fall, a little harder over the house, she had her doubts that it would. The appliances were more modern compared to the age of the house. The last family to live in it were there in the 1980s, and had decided to leave it in it's original state. So had Marianne, but of course, there needed to be more modern appliances in some of the rooms.

She decided to look around the upstairs, walking into her bedroom which was decorated in a light cream colour, finding the suitcases of her clothes there waiting for her. She left those for a moment, heading around the other rooms, including the three bathrooms and four other bedrooms. There was a library too, and she found herself quite in love with that. Heading back downstairs, she explored the green dining room, cream music room, lilac study and the blue conservatory. Then she found the vestibule, and headed out through the arches to find that darker clouds were coming. She approached the wooden gate, suddenly finding herself feeling guilty for not unpacking. The rain began to come down in larger drops, so she ran up the steps and back inside, locking the back door as the first flash of lightning filled the sky around her.

Her heels again clicked on the wooden floor as she locked all the doors that were exits to the house, deciding to leave them locked all the time until she needed to use them. She had a set of keys on her all the time, so it would be easy to open and lock them again. She took off her coat and carried it over her arm as she hurried up the stairs, placing it on the back of her bedroom door and turning to her suitcases. With a sigh, she began to unpack her things.

* * *

><p>After a hot meal, Marianne took a warm bath, dressing herself in her long white long-sleeved nightgown and heading down the stairs in her pumps to go and watch some TV. She curled up with a cup of hot chocolate to watch the news, finding herself rubbing the amethyst on her necklace between her fingers, her thoughts trailing to her mother and father. She squeezed it tightly and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself.<p>

"You're fine." She breathed, "You're just fine."

By nine-thirty she was exhausted, and after checking her answering machine for messages, of which there were none, she decided to head up to her room. She crossed the large hallway to the stairs, stopping as the air felt a little cold. Then she heard it.

"_She's here..."_

It was a whisper, and as soft as it was, it drifted through the hallway, sending a long, slow chill down Marianne's spine. It was a voice she assumed was feminine, since it was as delicate as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. She stayed still, looking around with small movements of her head as she feared what could be lurking in the darkness of the house.

_'Please...'_ She thought, _'I've just lost my parents, I don't need ghosts too...' _

No more sound followed and Marianne felt at peace again, deciding to head up the stairs to the bedroom. She left the corridor light on and the bedroom door slightly ajar just in case. She read her book quietly, checking her cell phone for messages and finding none. Perfect. She'd not only lost her parents, but she'd just moved into a new home, a new town, and no-one even wanted to know if she was okay?

"It must be great to be loved." She whispered, shaking her head and turning out the light.

She settled against the pillows, sighing and pulling the covers around herself as she closed her eyes to sleep. She thought of the events over the past few weeks, realising that her life was on such a downhill spiral that something would come out of the blue suddenly to change the path of destiny she was walking.

As she slipped away into slumber, she could've sworn that same soft fluttery voice whispered to her again.

"_Come to us, Marianne..." _

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Falling Right Through

**Summary: **Fantasy AU. Marianne Vale has had her amethyst necklace for years but when it unlocks the door to a new world, she has no idea of the path of destiny laying in wait for her on the journey towards the one they call 'The Reaper'. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Marianne Vale.

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter two! I really hope you guys like this, and I'd love to know what you think of the concept, more so when she enters the new world, and I really want to know what you think of the writing and the story itself since I want to modify this into a novel.

I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Path of Destiny<strong>

**Chapter Two: Falling Right Through**

After a longer sleep than intended, Marianne awoke to see thick mist still lingering around her house. With a sigh, she headed for the shower, letting the hot water warm her body as she washed herself and let the gentle spray soothe her aching muscles. She decided to explore the small town and eventually the garden that day. The curiosity of what rested beyond the wall was growing too much for her, but her stomach was complaining at her, reminding her that she actually needed food. So, she decided to take the car into town, and then have a small walk around it, just to get a look at where she lived.

The morning was mild, so Marianne slipped on her thin black dress and took her plum coat just in case. Her necklace was around her neck as always, and her black purse hung over her shoulder. She walked through the front door, locked it up and headed to open up the gates, driving through them before closing them again. Anything to look after her new home. She drove to town, passing the houses, streets lined with trees that were losing their leaves in the first signs of Autumn. She parked outside the town church, walking down the hill past it into the town.

Food. That was her priority. Food. She needed it so badly her stomach was killing her, so she went straight to the town's small supermarket. She brought a healthy breakfast bar to eat on the way home, and got herself enough food to last her the next week. Thank God she only had herself to buy for. She bought her food, fruit and vegetables, meat, dairy, bread, and what she found was a large amount of junk food and ready meals.

_'So much for trying to become healthier, Marianne.'_ She thought, heading for the cashier when she felt someone pull on her dress.

She looked around to find no-one there at all. She shook her head and continued to the checkout, handing the cashier her items and getting ready to pack them into bags. After paying for the food, she left, walking back to the car and finding her hair beginning to curl around because of the thickness of the mist. She felt alone again as the mist swallowed her up in a cocoon, keeping her enclosed as she finally reached the church and her car. Placing her bags on the back seat she drove herself home, thankful to be out of the fog.

"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast." She muttered to herself, rushing around the kitchen and getting out the ingredients for a cooked breakfast she'd bought.

Bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, and tinned tomatoes. She'd make herself some toast too. The cooking didn't take too long, and as she cooked the bacon, she put on her cupcake apron so she didn't get fat splattered on her dress. She read a magazine while she prepared the meal, going back and forth to check it. As she was about to serve it up, she heard another soft whisper, which concerned her greatly.

"_Come with us, Marianne..." _The voice whispered, _"You hold the key..." _

She almost dropped the pan in her hands, and as she served up her breakfast and placed the pans in the large sink to soak, she looked around the hall outside before closing the kitchen door and going through to the dining room to eat her breakfast. She tried not to feel intimidated by the voice, knowing now that it wasn't fantasy, but that she was actually hearing it. She ate her breakfast, almost melting in her seat at the taste of the food in her mouth. It didn't take her long to finish the meal, and after finishing her cup of tea, she washed the dishes and decided to explore the upper floor of the house.

The hallways were a little dark so she turned on the wall lamps and made her way along, checking out some of the rooms to see what she could do with them. Maybe turn one into an art room. She had a passion for art. Her music room was downstairs, so she had to find uses for the other rooms too. Decisions, decisions. All too much to make on her own. She decided that she would call an interior designer to come and help her out. After a cup of hot chocolate, she locked up the house and headed out of the vestibule towards the garden gate.

She sensed an ominous atmosphere as she approached the gate, shivering slightly as she reached out to touch it. The wind picked up around her and she began to get a little scared. All of these things that were happening couldn't have been coincidences. Too many things were happening for this to be so. Pulling her coat further around herself, she ventured through the gate. She came face to face with a hedge wall, following the pathway through and finding a signpost that said 'House' pointing towards the house. Well, she was grateful for that at least.

She ventured through another gate to the woods, finding herself gaping at the beauty of the forest before her. She headed up the soil path through into the woods, and suddenly everything changed. It was darker, cooler, and there were noises she heard were ones she wouldn't expect to hear in the morning. Owls, grasshoppers and crickets. Not normal morning sounds. She felt a little concerned actually, and as she ventured into the woods, it grew darker and eerier. She didn't like the atmosphere at all, not one bit, and she was tempted, even more so by the return of the voice which sounded like it was coming from behind her, along with quick, light footsteps to accompany them. Her breathing stopped as she glanced around her, feeling incredibly frightened in the darkness of the woods.

"_You're so close to us, Marianne..." _The voice whispered, a new one speaking after it.

"_Come to us!" _

Marianne broke into a run, looking behind her and hitting an oak tree, a very large, very old one which stood right in the middle of the path. She felt a tingling sensation right beneath her palms, something light against her skin. She pulled back and felt heat on her chest, looking down to see her amethyst necklace glowing. She felt a little weak, bracing herself against the tree, only to suddenly fall straight through it head first.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter, I know. The next chapter will be longer! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
